Divina obstinación
by Chiharu Enomoto
Summary: Basado en el cómic What If pero adaptado al Thorki. En una realidad alterna en donde la guerra fue ganada por Jotunheim, Thor es llevado como prisionero allí. Destinado a un martirio sin fin a manos de sus enemigos, está a punto de dejarse caer en el pesimismo, como las nornas ya lo habían dictado. ¿O no lo hicieron?


DIVINA OBSTINACIÓN

Los vítores y alabanzas que se escucharon desde su entrada a Utgard eran como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

Thor se convenció a sí mismo de que la razón por la que las piernas le temblaban no era más que producto de calambres. Mantenía el mentón erguido propio de un niño malcriado que no acepta responsabilidades o culpa, pero vaya que llevaba el mismo regusto que esta última provocaba en el paladar.

Al entrar al palacio y en específico, a un cuarto amplio con un trono en el fondo que imitaba de manera pobre a la sala de audiencias que había tenido su padre en Asgard, disfrutó por fin del silencio. No en todo su esplendor, debía admitir.

Lo que lo hizo parpadear dos veces para no soltar una palabrota impropia de un niño, fue el ver cómo tanto el que presumía ser el general, como el rey Laufey hincaban una rodilla ante un anciano. Pero sobre todo, que no era este a quien se dirigían.

—Oráculo, hemos tenido en cuenta sus visiones y ahora somos vencedores. El reino dorado ya no será un problema, lo que previste nos salvó —proclamó el monarca.

De pronto, aquellos ojos carmín se incrustaron en él. Aquel que parecía tener su misma complexión de doce años, ladeó la cabeza y lo recorrió con parsimonia. Se volvió hacia los que en un principio le habían hablado, moviendo con gracia la túnica roja que envolvía el cuerpo azul que parecía delgado.

—Estoy feliz por el reino —dijo aunque cada musculo en su rostro permaneció estático—, y aunque celebro la victoria de los jötuns no creo poder asistir a las celebraciones.

Ambos gigantes colosales se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia hacia la peculiar criatura que, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, les devolvía el gesto. Aquel que permanecía a su costado con un gorro de mantas circular sobre la cabeza, pretextó al susodicho mientras este ya salía por una puerta lateral.

Fue echado a un calabozo y se le advirtió que pronto empezaría su verdadero martirio. Una vez allí se permitió llorar, aunque no tanto. No emitió ningún sonido, pero sí recargó la cabeza sobre la pared de piedra a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el suelo desnivelado.

—Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido.

La voz hizo un eco que reverberó en aquel espacio cerrado y cóncavo. Sin duda aquello logró que Thor gritara asustado por la impresión. Así, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con las pupilas enfocadas en la única luz que emitía el farol transportado por el ente, descifró la identidad del visitante.

—¿Viniste a ver al monstruo, monstruo? —Casi escupió las palabras y para no quedar por debajo de quien parecía no medir más que un par de centímetros menos que él, se paró.

Se acercó poco a poco al jötun sin dejar de percibir que en el lugar no había nadie más con él. Thor había sido demasiado joven para haber tenido un estricto entrenamiento militar pero sí que se le habían dado clases de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Si no fuera por los barrotes, ya habría quebrado el escuálido cuerpo de su enemigo.

No. Del culpable de la masacre de un mundo entero.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Acaso no eres tú el que tiene poderes adivinatorios?

Nunca había presenciado la transformación de un gesto de total apatía a uno que se esculpiera de golpe con pupilas brillantes y una sonrisa de lado. Casi era tangible la proyección de burla que emitía el ser.

Aquello lo impulsó a sacar un brazo y tomarlo de la muñeca para halarlo hacia los tubos de metal que los dividían.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

—No lo entenderías. —Esta vez sus dedos se enroscaron en el cuello azul de la criatura y aun apretando, esta no cambió su expresión—. ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Destruiste mi vida y aun así te ríes! Estoy dispuesto a sufrir lo peor si con eso puedo vengar a mi gente.

—¿Sacrificarás quién eres por un instante de satisfacción? Patético.

Aquello hizo crisparse a Thor, pero en el clamor del sentimiento que le estrujaba la mente, no reaccionó a tiempo para el movimiento ágil que el otro ejecutó. Un golpe a su codo, un instante de debilidad y el jötun ya le había doblado el brazo. Para su sorpresa el dolor no duró y fue liberado.

Ambos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás pero el aesir trastabilló y de nuevo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Ya nada valía la pena: sería torturado y esclavizado por aquellas cosas. No podría evitarlo y su vida se volvería un recordatorio, un chiste contado a todo pulmón sobre el lamentable príncipe de Asgard.

—¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Te rendirás? ¿Serás esta cosa deprimida por el resto de tus días?

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No podrías entender nada!

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo único que sé es que cuando la vida es injusta contigo, tomas ventaja de eso o te victimizas.

El pequeño jötun se fue pero su presencia permaneció allí, con Thor. Y así lo hizo durante los años venideros en los que él fue entrenado por el mismo Laufey para ser un soldado.

Rápido comprendió que aquello no era más que una pantomima para torturarlo con pruebas que no estaban a la altura de alguien que no fuera un gigante de hielo. Y sin embargo, las palabras dichas aquella noche por el de túnica roja lo perseguían en cada instante que quería claudicar para dejarse morir.

Porque aquello era parte del show: podía no pedir que lo curaran y dejarse desangrar bajo los huesos rotos y los músculos desgarrados de cada escenario bélico al que lo metían, o hacerlo y someterse a un sufrimiento de meses, aun y con la capacidad de regeneración propia de los aesir.

Cada obstáculo que se le puso enfrente fue superado con esfuerzo y muchas horas de dolor. De pronto, él era algo parecido a una figura pública en el reino pues se contaban entre susurros las proezas que iba realizando y las vicisitudes a las que sus pares lo obligaban a enfrentarse.

Ganó. Sí, ganó el respeto de aquellos seres que un principio lo habían concebido como algo parecido a una mota de polvo. Laufey estaba impresionado con él y gracias a eso, los abusos hacia su persona pararon.

Tuvo peleas justas y en todas ellas venció. Parado sobre la nieve y con un cuerpo tonificado por la sangre derramada de su oponente parecía más que un guerrero, una deidad. Así se lo hicieron saber a cada miembro de la corte real y a cada infante jötun que jugaba por las calles queriendo interpretar el papel de "Thor" entre sus amigos.

Peleas se suscitaron por dicho rol y lo hicieron aún más cuando dicho héroe se adhirió a la milicia.

Una estación tras otra se convirtió en testigo de las conquistas que el pueblo de Jotunheim había hecho. Sin nadie que protegiera los nueve mundos y por ende, a todos los habitantes de la galaxia, arrebatar lo que la yerma tierra de hielo no les entregaba, había sido fácil.

Pero no habría sido lo mismo el vencer a los ejércitos enemigos sin la ayuda de los potentes truenos de Thor. Tan deslumbrantes como letales, habían reducido las filas contrarias en un periodo récord y le habían asegurado al ex-príncipe aesir más de un relato fantástico hecho por los cuentacuentos para interpretar sus hazañas.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo, pero al cabo de unos años fue nombrado Teniente General, un grado más abajo que Gärdu quien formaba parte del Triunvirato como General. Tampoco esperó lo que sucedió después.

_Rompehielos_, el martillo legendario que por generaciones pasaba de un rey jötun a su vástago le fue concedida por Laufey junto a un título que cada uno de los ciudadanos de Utgard no se cansaron de repetir hasta los confines de su mundo: príncipe heredero.

…

Aquello sucedió en un día con ventisca leve en el que la vegetación por costumbre nula o seca se mecía al compás de los visitantes que desembarcaban las naves en las que cargaban comida o utensilios. Esos con los que querían negociar en el imperio más próspero de los nueve mundos.

Habían logrado un consorcio de libre comercio con los lugares que no habían sido convertidos en colonias por los jötuns al ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para pactar con ellos. Si bien se suponía que aquello beneficiaba a ambas partes, en realidad eran los gigantes de hielo quienes imponían las condiciones.

Claro que todos sabían del guerrero más prometedor que Ymir les hubiera podido ofrecer: Thor. Pero también conocían las leyendas, aquellas que la mayoría no consideraban ya del todo mentira.

Esas que narraban cómo las nornas habían decidido favorecer al pueblo jötun, al concebirlos virtuosos, y le habían regalado un prodigio a uno de sus habitantes. Un don que hacía mucho tiempo se pensaba quitado por Yggdrasil y uno que cada especie había codiciado a lo largo de ese tiempo.

Así era como a un grupo de mercenarios contratados por algún pueblo perdido en las estrellas, se les había sido dada la misión de, o bien raptar al oráculo que yacía resguardado dentro del templo sagrado dentro del palacio, o asesinarlo si lo primero era imposible.

En él radicaba la ventaja que en cada enfrentamiento tuvieran los jötuns. Ni siquiera Thor podía hacer nada sin las profecías que este emitía porque no sabría por anticipado el cómo y el cuándo de cada acción.

Habían encontrado a Loki sentado sobre una alfombra de lana, con las piernas cruzadas cubiertas por la falda de una túnica blanca. La capucha ancha que cubría su cabeza cayó justo en el momento en que aquel hombre estaba por agarrarlo.

Entonces la habitación cobró vida. La que se suponía sería una tarea silenciosa terminó siendo un cúmulo de espadas y gritos por parte de sus compañeros, quienes se habían quedado atrás para noquear a los guardias.

Contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, el oráculo en realidad sabía moverse. Debido a que el ente no invitado era casi de su estatura, Loki pudo ejecutar una especie de baile en donde sus cuchillos fungían como serpientes que se enroscaban, mordían y picaban a su oponente.

Al final, los colmillos de la bestia acabaron enterrados por ambos lados en el cuello del ahora, muerto atacante.

Grave error. Uno de los otros había pasado desapercibido y ahora con las armas clavadas en otro lado, Loki no tenía cómo defenderse más que propinando patadas. Sin embargo, con todo y eso, el hombre, amenazando a los suyos, logró arrastrarlo hasta la nave con la que iría al encuentro de sus contratistas.

No hace falta decir que no llegó muy lejos. Pero sí que por poco lo logra.

…

Hacía años que no había vuelto a estar cerca de Loki. Sí, había sido muy sencillo enterarse de su nombre. De hecho, no había tenido que solicitarlo, sino que los soldados habían empezado a soltar la lengua en cuanto se habían vuelto camaradas con él.

Sobre todo porque el susodicho según decían se había desarrollado de una forma distinta a la mayoría. Sí, los jötuns eran intersexuales pero no por eso dejaban de tener una complexión tan robusta como la del mismo Thor.

Entonces al que apodaban _el hechicero_ era anormal más que por su estatura, por la complexión delgada pero lozana que poseía. Y vaya que el príncipe podía notarlo. Con tan poca gente dentro aquel salón, que antaño había sido un recuerdo lúgubre para él, fue por demás decir que aquel ser resaltaba por mucho.

La vestimenta del oráculo se cernía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, gracias al vapor que esta desprendía por el ejercicio, y su cabello... Bueno sólo cabía recalcar que el pulcro moño alto estaba arruinado en lianas cayéndole directo en la cara.

—Fuera —dictaminó el monarca y así, todos los que no fueran el Triunvirato empezaron a desalojar el lugar.

Pero Thor fue detenido por Gärdu quien puso un dedo sobre su boca y lo llevó de regreso adentro. Se escuchó a la enorme puerta de cristal cerrarse, a la vez que el estridente sonido de un golpe resonaba en la habitación.

Como el soldado que era, aguantó firme al lado de su superior ante el impacto que generó en él el contemplar cómo los cabellos negros del oráculo se liberaban por completo de los últimos resquicios de sostén que la peineta le proporcionaba al tocado.

La bofetada había tenido mucho impulso como para lograr eso y volverle la cara a Loki de un costado.

—¡¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?! —La letanía que el monarca dedicó a Ymir fue tan rápida que Thor casi no la escuchó—. ¡Imprudente!

—Loki, dijiste que debías estar solo en la habitación —intervino el Sumo Sacerdote Iyndà a un lado de su majestad.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¿Era lo que querías? ¿Dejarnos a merced de los otros pueblos?

—No era mi intención mi rey —dijo con calma el injuriado y retrocedió dos pasos para volverse hacia donde Gärdu y él estaban—. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos General, si no hubiera sido por usted y este honorable jötun estaría muy lejos de aquí. —Lo último fue remarcado con una pizca de acidez.

—Y es por eso que el Triunvirato ha acordado darle una escolta durante las festividades que se aproximan y quizás aún después —sentenció, regio, Gärdu—. No queremos que le suceda nada y esto se ha venido repitiendo cada vez más en los últimos años.

—Si así lo desea Ymir, se hará —respondió.

…

Un torneo tras de otro se sucedió aquel día. Habría querido participar de la corrida de _barbs_ y así provocarlos para que lo golpearan. Matar a esas colosales criaturas con colmillos salidos de su quijada y el cráneo apachado hacia adentro, lo hacían quitarse el estrés. Uno que en ese instante lo estaba matando.

Permanecía apostado a un lado de la silla que ocupaba el oráculo en la parte más elevada del palco, a la sombra del Triunvirato. Sólo podía apreciar la parte de atrás del mismo por lo que sus ojos habían estado oscilando todo ese tiempo en la trenza que parecía entretejida en su cabello desde la coronilla. Las flores color granada que estaban desperdigadas en él combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo y eso era lo que no comprendía.

¿Por qué alguien que nunca pasaba desapercibido se empeñaría en resaltar más de lo que ya lo hacía?

Antes de que concluyera tales pensamientos, su protegido se paró, hizo una reverencia eficaz a los otros apostados a la derecha y salió de allí. Thor lo siguió como el custodio que estaba destinado a ser para él, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ya habían dado quizás unas cinco vueltas al vivero al aire libre que residía cerca de palacio.

Aquello era casi cómico. ¿No se suponía que él era el próximo príncipe a heredar aquel imperio? No se quejaba, había querido estar cerca de Loki desde hacía mucho, ¿pero por qué debía hacerlo en calidad de niñera? Porque eso era lo que Laufey le había pedido que fuera.

Chocó contra quien seguía sin poder evitarlo. Frenó, pero para cuando se dio cuenta su pecho ya había ido a parar contra la espalda del oráculo. Dio un paso atrás y justo cuando este lo encaraba, desenfocó la mirada y se golpeó el pecho con el puño izquierdo.

—No hagas eso, me da escalofríos.

—¿El saludo protocolario le da escalofríos? —Volvió la cabeza al encuentro de su interlocutor.

—No, hablaba de que te me acerques.

Eso no hizo que Thor entendiera por qué a Laufey le daban ganas de abofetearlo, pero sí lo hizo lo insípido que sonaban las palabras en su boca, como si ni siquiera tuvieran importancia en realidad.

Se apartó y al cabo de un rato, divisó desde su puesto bajo un árbol cómo el susodicho acariciaba unas flores que traían a su vez inquilinas en ellas. Si no mal recordaba, se les llamaba _abejas_.

Estornudó. El polen era demasiado penetrante como para que su mucosa nasal lo mantuviera a raya así que no pudo más que hacer eso o toser. Quería irse de allí ya pero a pesar de su rango él todavía estaba por debajo del oráculo y no le podía ordenar nada.

—¿Te molesta el olor?

—Sí —respondió rápido y con esperanzas.

—Qué bueno.

"¿Lo está haciendo a propósito?" pensó.

—En efecto.

Una pequeña taquicardia se le desató en el pecho y casi se atragantó sin razón aparente. Habría sido cómico si no fuera espeluznante. ¿Acaso el oráculo también poseía el poder de leer mentes?

—No. —Antes de que él pudiera si quiera acribillarlo con preguntas aclaró—: es obvio que tienes algo que quieres cuetionarme, de hecho, sería raro si no lo hicieras. Y como ya me estoy cansando de hacer el tonto en este jardín te respondo: no. Olvida esa absurda idea de que fui a ese lugar para ayudarte de alguna forma, sólo me diste curiosidad porque tú no apareciste en mis visiones.

Sopesó lo dicho los siguientes días, unos en los que se le permitió entrar y salir del edificio de oraciones e ir al templo a observar rituales que a él le parecieron curiosos. No era propio que alguien impuro profanara la casa de Ymir, y vaya que él lo era.

Dejar de ser virgen había sido tan fácil como respirar. Claro que lo había hecho con entes de diferentes especies porque era obvio que a un jötun no podría darle nunca placer así como era.

Claro que el Sumo Sacerdote sabía de esto y por ello había protestado. Laufey y Gärdu no habían estado de acuerdo, así que allí se encontraba, al lado de un jötun que había decidido que tirarse de cuerpo entero sobre la nieve a meditar era una buena idea.

—¿Entonces lo hizo sólo por curiosidad o porque sabía que mi futuro sería este?

Ya iban por el sendero que llevaba de regreso a palacio cuando al oír su pregunta el otro se detuvo. Thor notó que el cuerpo le temblaba, como si tuviera frío y aunque mantuviera ambos brazos pegados a los costados este no disminuyera. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres igual a los demás! —Nunca, jamás, el oráculo se mostraba más que impasible y aun así la arruga que surcaba aquella frente cobalto discernía—. Dime, ¿ahora quieres que adivine tu porvenir o que te diga cuántos hijos tendrás?

—Yo no…

—¡¿Crees que te habría dicho eso sabiendo que lograrías ganarte el amor de Laufey?!

Aquello fue como si brasas al rojo vivo le hubieran sido puestas sobre la piel. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero se suponía que el oráculo debía permanecer virgen toda su vida y nunca unirse o procrear con alguien. Si lo hacía, las _nornas_ le arrebatarían sus poderes.

"Claro que eso no es impedimento para que se enamore pero, ¿no se suponía que él era menos sentimentalista que una piedra?" pensó.

—Le aseguro que él me ve como un hijo y sus afectos no le pertenecen a nadie desde el difunto consorte Farbauti.

De nuevo sucedió lo de hacía ya más de una década: la cara de Loki fue de tener los rasgos relajados hasta abrir los ojos de la misma manera que su boca. Lo inesperado fue el sonido lirico que vino después, uno que estaba siendo ahogado por la palma de su mano.

El hombre frente a él estaba doblado por la mitad y se debatía entre las lágrimas y los sollozos. Su trenza se mecía de un lado a otro con el vaivén que la risa le había impuesto a aquel cuerpo ceñido en un vestido verde con una banda blanca atravesando la mitad del mismo.

Él no lo entendió hasta la siguiente vez que habían ido a patinar al lago congelado Tredus. Cada que platicaban lo hacían de forma breve pero concisa y él ya había notado que con el pasar de las semanas el oráculo iba dejando ese porte rígido que en un principio tenía con él. Si bien no se había vuelto a reír, su boca ya no era siempre una fina línea que separaba una mejilla de otra.

—No puede ver todo el futuro, ¿verdad?

Dudas sobre ello habían surgido en su mente cuando en la última audiencia solicitada con Laufey, este había despotricado con Loki por haber fallado al indicar que era el tiempo de cosechar las pocas hortalizas que crecían en Utgard. No había dicho que los _pompkin _no entraban dentro de ese grupo y esto se habían perdido.

—Debe hacer sido duro.

—¿El qué?

—Deducir algo tan difícil —apuntó Loki.

Intentó contener la sonrisa que tuvo un efecto burbujeante en su estómago al oír tales palabras. A veces, el hechicero tenía esa manía. En un principio lo había encontrado fastidioso, incluso insultante, pero ahora le parecía gracioso y encantador.

—¿Le molesta? —El rubio dejó caer su peso sobre la pared y cruzó los brazos mientras cuestionaba serio.

—¿Verte la cara?

—Decir babosadas.

Sí, se había pasado. Aquello era jerga usada entre los militares y que había sido adquirida de otros mundos, pero el otro no se amilanó sino que pareció más relajado, poniendo los brazos en jarras y regresándole la pulla una vez más.

—No Thor, no vislumbro todo el provenir, sólo veo flashazos fugaces de posibilidades o indicadores e interpreto. Es extraño y tardaría en explicarlo.

—Me gustaría escuchar —afirmó y le dedicó una sonrisa plena al menor.

Así, bajo el arco de piedra que componía un puente, entablaron una conversación sobre el don que aquejaba al oráculo y Thor descubrió que después de que él llegara aquellas profecías jamás habían vuelto a estar completas. De ahí también tomó la iniciativa de no llamarlo ya por su título, sino Loki.

Más adelante también se enteró de una verdad algo bizarra: la paternidad o mejor dicho, nula paternidad de Laufey hacia el hechicero.

Describió cómo había sido dispuesto en unas mantas para ser pronto abandonado. De no ser por un monje que había pedido que fuera intercambiado en su adultez como un esclavo en alguna tierra en la que su complexión fuera ventajosa, habría muerto.

Para bien o para mal, cumplidos los ocho años no se le pudo mantener más en el monasterio porque los residentes declararon a Loki poco apto para realizar tareas pesadas y estaba próximo a ser desterrado cuando advirtió a estos de una epidemia que empezaría gracias a la promiscuidad del monje que lo recogiera.

Nunca dejaba visible su espalda por las marcas de latigazos que se le habían propinado esa noche. Afortunado fue el hecho de que aquel lugar estuviera alejado de la metrópoli y que hubieran decidido que el padre de la abominación fuera quien lo ejecutara.

Para cuando la guardia real había llegado por él, las paredes de aquel lugar ya encerraban un foco de infección y de no ser porque se decidió una rápida decapitación y cremación de los cuerpos enfermos, se hubiera propagado.

Claro que los otros, temerosos de la ira de Ymir por callar el advertimiento de un elegido por Yggdrasil, proclamaron esto a la escolta, que a su vez repitió las palabras. Loki fue puesto a prueba y en cuestión de semanas fue subido hasta un rango por debajo del Sumo Sacerdote, que era parte del Triunvirato.

—¿Ya habías tenido antes de eso alguna visión?

—Sí, pero nunca se habían manifestado mientras estaba despierto. Hasta los consideraba sueños, o locura cuando estos se realizaban —acotó con los brazos hacia atrás mientras subía el rostro.

La temporada en la que el sol se presentaba en Jotunheim acababa de arribar y nada era mejor para el cutis como salir a un área despejada de la zona boscosa que había en palacio. Así habían acabado sobre la nieve menos densa y con ropajes de algodón en vez de lana o seda.

Bueno, al menos Loki, pues el rubio parecía empeñado a no usar nada para cubrirse el pecho como solían hacer todos los jötuns de la milicia. Sin duda, el bronceado haría que su piel se tornara azul oscuro tirando al púrpura.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo qué? Estoy seguro de que ya sabes mi historia de pies a cabeza —Para ese punto ya no había formalidad entre ellos.

—Sé lo que cuentan, sé que Rompehielos te eligió y por eso te bendijo dotándote de un recubrimiento parecido al nuestro.

—¿Quieres saber si mis genitales son como los tuyos? —dijo socarrón.

El hechicero alzó una ceja y apretó los labios. Aquello no era gracioso y se estaba pasando, o eso fue lo que él interpretó, pero después de un tiempo breve, la expresión mutó a una de diversión.

—Pues no, esto sólo abarca la piel, yo sólo tengo un pene.

….

Al pasar la primera década se forjó una relación de confianza sólida y para ese tiempo, Thor ya le había contado su infancia y los pensamientos que lo hacían sostener que su lugar estaba allí, como futuro rey de Jotunheim. Loki por su parte, narró la interminable rutina controlada que su vida debería llevar hasta el final de sus días.

Para la segunda década básicamente ya se habían acostumbrado a separarse cierto tiempo: mientras se mandaba a Thor a subyugar otros pueblos o a misiones de encubrimiento, ya que podía regresar a su forma aesir a conveniencia.

Tuvieron problemas para reubicar al rubio en su antiguo puesto como custodio del oráculo, pero Gärdu y el Sumo Sacerdote coincidían en que lo hacía de maravilla y que no había mejor opción para ello. Así que pese a las protestas de sus camaradas con los que sólo pasaba la mañana en el entrenamiento rutinario, y Laufey, regresó al puesto.

Claro que el monarca impuso la condición de seguir los estudios con él sobre administración y políticas concernientes al reino, por lo que el rubio tuvo que aceptar y descuidar el lado de Loki en las mañanas.

Pronto ambos empezaron a anhelar las tardes. Esas en las que la compañía del otro aliviaba el vacío que cada uno tenía en su pecho. Por supuesto que entendían la gravedad de aquellas interacciones, no porque hicieran algo prohibido, sino porque el "oráculo" no debía expresar emociones o sentimientos ya que eso aturdía el sentido que usaba para hacer predicciones.

O al menos, así le habían instruido a Loki. Debían pretender no demostrar ningún tipo de lazo de amistad entre ellos pues a ojos de los demás interferiría con el propósito que mantenía con vida al oráculo. Uno que de repente a Thor le parecía el más idiota del mundo.

Aquella idea le pareció tanto extraña como peligrosa y decidió ignorarla junto con el aleteo constante que se esparcía desde su pecho hasta su estómago en cada nueva ocasión en la que estaba simplemente paseando o patinando en compañía del hechicero. En realidad, en cualquier momento en que Loki estuviera con él.

…

Dentro de poco llegaría la festividad denominada _Lustro Honorífico_ en la cual Ymir tocaría con su poder la tierra dependiendo de si el baile del Sumo Sacerdote lo satisfacía o no. Si así era, los colores del arcoíris invadirían durante una semana entera a Utgard; si no, este vendría cuando al dios le placiera y no tendrían su beneplácito para luchar en su nombre.

Sin embargo, para desconcierto de Loki aquella tarea había sido designada a él. El jötun ya estaba muy anciano y a muchos no les apetecía verlo haciendo movimientos sugerentes con niños allí, así que él se había puesto a entrenar con asesoría del propio Iyndà.

Había sacado mucho vapor debido al esfuerzo, pero ya había dominado cada paso. La mañana había sido productiva y después de darle la ofrenda de silencio a Ymir apropiada, salió al encuentro del rubio.

Quería correr hasta él pero contuvo a las piernas traicioneras que podrían hundirlo ante aquellos sacerdotes menores que lo mantenían vigilado; porque aunque su función era orar y agradecer al dios único, no era tonto: entendía que Laufey lo controlaba con ellos teniéndolo a raya.

Pero estar con Thor lo cambiaba todo. No hablaba sobre ese nerviosismo constante o la necesidad de verse atractivo frente a él, sino que a su lado lo dejaban tranquilo. Confiaban tanto en él que no los seguían u observaban de más. Allí, en cada conversación, sólo era él.

Era libre.

Ni al nacer ni después de eso supo sobre ese concepto. De hecho, jamás pensó que alguna vez lo sería y henos aquí, con los niveles de sangre hasta arriba y la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas mientras se encontraba con el guerrero a medio camino.

—Quisiera que me ayudaras con algo —dijo cuando estuvieron a salvo detrás del invernadero y mucho más allá del lago. En la zona boscosa—. Dame tu opinión sincera, ¿sí?

—¿De qué? Loki, ¿qué demo…?

Bajo la túnica marrón y simplista que lo cubría, portaba una falda bermellón que se abría en ambos laterales para dejar a la vista las largas piernas cobalto. Los adornos que colgaban en torno al cinturón atado bajo su cintura tintineaban y reflejaban los colores primarios.

El corpiño que se le cernía al pecho y un poco más hacia el sur, no tapaban el área de piel que abarcaba su ombligo y eso, junto a los collares y pulseras ubicados en los lugares correspondientes, lo hacían ver como una deidad. Una que hablaba de pecado y lujuria.

Todo lo que el oráculo no debería ser. Sin duda aquello era muy peligroso.

Pero no tanto como la fluidez con que las caderas de Loki se balanceaban de un lado a otro o lo elásticas que parecían sus piernas cuando las usaba para caer sobre ellas y dar vueltas en el suelo para después ponerse de rodillas mientras los brazos daban giros entre ellos, como si se coquetearan.

Parecía que rogaba, parecía que suplicaba y también que provocaba, que tentaba. Estaba retando a Ymir a que lo despreciara para después llegar y pedirle misericordia. Estaba representando el pecado y el perdón en cada movimiento que ejecutaba con pericia.

Palideció cuando comenzó a acercarse a él, poniendo un pie delante del otro, casi como si fuera de puntitas al mismo tiempo que contoneaba su torso al compás de la cadera. Él reculó, cayendo de espaldas pues la roca en la que estaba sentado no daba para más.

Entonces Loki rio y poniéndose casi al a par de él, gateó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Por su parte, Thor ya no pudo retroceder más pues un árbol no lo dejaba.

—¿Te gusta? —ronroneó el hechicero.

—No creo que eso sea parte del show Loki.

Tal vez dijo las palabras equivocadas o quizá alguna realización golpeó al bailarín porque, como si hubieran apagado un interruptor, este se echó hacia atrás y se puso de pie para buscar con rapidez su túnica.

Él se quedó petrificado en el lugar por un instante y al siguiente se abalanzó a perseguir al hechicero que, con su condición, no llegó muy lejos. Tenía tanto miedo de que el otro hubiera captado una idea errónea de lo que él sentía, que no prestó atención a lo cerca que estaban del palacio o del templo.

Aunque sí lo hizo una vez había capturado al otro y lo arrastraba de espaldas de nueva cuenta hacia el lugar secreto que le daban los árboles. Este daba patadas al aire y amenazaba con gritar por ayuda aunque ambos sabían que era inútil. De creerle a Thor a creerle a Loki, siempre saldría triunfante el primero.

—¿Qué te sucede! ¡Esto es una afrenta a Ymir! Tratarme así…

—Loki, Loki escúchame —ordenó, aprisionando a este contra el tronco más cercano mientras tomaba de la nuca al hechicero, acercándolo—. No quise decir que…

—¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Déjame ir! —La cabeza del susodicho se movía como si con eso lograra evitar escuchar.

—¡Me encanta!

Silencio perpetró el sitio. Loki no elevó la mirada sino que tomó bocanadas de aire y dejó que Thor le jalara la cabeza hasta posarla en su pecho.

—Tú me encantas.

En sus manos tenía un cuerpo tembloroso que hacía sonidos parecidos a sollozos. Acababa de romper la regla más sagrada que le habían dictado cuando tomó el puesto, no sólo de guardia personal sino de soldado: jamás ponerle un dedo encima al oráculo.

Lo que implicaba por su puesto, no enamorarse de él. Algo que no tenía poco sintiendo. Había sido un maldito traidor desde el principio cuando se había interesado tanto en Loki que había dejado de apreciarlo como el oráculo, un objeto que servía al rey.

—Aquel día —interrumpió sus pensamientos Loki—, aquel día que bajé a los calabozos, yo solo quería satisfacer mi curiosidad. —Tomó una bocanada de aire como si se asfixiara al decir las palabras—. Pero cuando te toqué, hallé bondad en ti. No sé cómo, pero la sentí. Y también supe que si me matabas eso cálido que percibí al tocarte perecería.

Aquello fue como un catalizador. Uno que le ordenó a su cuerpo llenar el poco espacio que separaba sus cuerpos y unirlos con fervor. ¿El resultado? Un beso. Lleno de esperanzas y frustraciones, de anhelo y miedo. Rozar los labios, incendiados por sus pensamientos prohibidos hacia el otro, con tal parsimonia provocó choques eléctricos que se esparcieron de su boca hasta la ingle.

Para Loki fue nuevo y le gustó, quería tanto acariciar y palpar a otro ser humano. Lo había deseado quizás desde el último contacto que tuvo, uno que no fuera para maltratarlo o mancillarlo. Aquel del que fue provisto dentro del vientre materno y que se reducía a nada al percibir las yemas de los dedos del rubio sobre su cuello y su boca en sus mejillas.

Si el castigo era la muerte, con gusto lo aceptaría.

Eso fue lo que ambos pensaban al mismo tiempo que seguían en ello, al mismo tiempo que se robaban el aliento y se asfixiaban entre sí. Oh pero qué dolor más dulce el de perder la conciencia por ganar la confianza de que el ser amado te corresponde.

Si el castigo era la muerte, con gusto lo aceptarían.

…

Es de conocimiento público que cuando un alma por fin encuentra a otra afín a ella no existe más que esa palabra: más. Más tiempo, más platicas, más cercanía, más besos, más caricias, más, más, más.

Allí radica lo peligroso de los primeros indicios de los efectos secundarios del amor. No es suficiente, necesitan abarcarlo todo. Cada quién tiene su independencia y sus intereses pero cuando esa conexión llega, sólo quieres gritarla a quien quiera oírla y eso es precisamente lo que Thor y Loki no podían hacer.

Es muy problemático no saber cuál es el lugar de cada quién, las responsabilidades y el rango. Es muy problemático salir de lo establecido y reafirmado durante décadas. Es muy problemático saltarte las reglas del juego.

Porque puedes perder.

…

El regocijo se aspiraba en las calles, en cada pueblo jötun el oráculo hizo acto de presencia. El símbolo de prosperidad en el que todos confiaban: él era la bendición y la confirmación de que eran la raza elegida. De que estaban a salvo.

Claro que llegó acompañado de un batallón completo de guardias dirigido por nada más y nada menos que el protector del reino: Thor con su poderosa arma _Rompehielos_.

Si los habitantes de cada lugar supieran que detrás de cada habitación rentada en las posadas, el alma del hechicero era profanada una y otra vez. De los besos pasaron a los mordiscos y de ahí a probarse entre ellos.

Jamás Loki pensó que una lengua fuera un instrumento de tortura o de dulzura, ni lo que esta podía provocar en su cuerpo con el baile improvisado que Thor siempre le imponía. Cada noche era como explotar y nadar en un halo de eternidad que no habría probado nunca de no ser por el rubio.

Se frotaban entre ellos e incluso daban estocadas de prueba en la vagina núbil del hechicero, pero nunca acababan el acto ahí dentro a pesar de que ambos morían por estar más unidos que nunca.

Thor había estado planeando una ruta de escape óptima. Si lo enseñado por los sacerdotes era cierto, Loki ya no tendría más visiones e Ymir no se sentiría satisfecho con su baile cuando llegaran al evento principal en la metrópoli donde residía el palacio y si era así, debían moverse rápido a algún sitio.

El hechicero tenía conocimiento de plantas por lo que habían decidido, gracias a que una era para cambiar de apariencia, que Midgard sería el sitio apropiado. Jamás nadie pensaría que estarían ahí con el estatus de esclavitud que estos tenían.

Aunque esto era lo que al rubio le gustaba repetirle a su amado. No estaba seguro de que algún día los dejaran en paz, pese a que Loki ya hubiera perdido sus poderes. Sin embargo, no quería preocuparlo a pesar de que él ya lo estaba, puesto que ninguna visión le había llegado desde que comenzaran las sesiones de pasión entre ambos.

Y fue precisamente por esa certeza de fatalidad para el ex-oráculo, que una noche antes de regresar a Utgard, hicieron el amor. Para ambos fue como magia: algo místico que se anudaba dentro de ellos para entrelazarlos y no dejarlos impolutos ni un solo segundo más a partir de ese instante.

La esencia de Thor ya estaba impregnada en Loki y la de Loki en Thor. Habían pasado todas sus vidas persiguiendo lo correcto, lo que los haría sentirse plenos y realizados: el rubio había pensado que era la grandeza y el hechicero que era el respeto.

Nada de eso era importante ahora. Si un gemido significaba la devoción desbordante de amor que le tenían a su pareja, los dos querían cantarlo para el otro por siempre.

…

Estaban seguros de que todo se iría por la borda en cuanto el primer depósito de semen dentro de él rompiera la conexión de Loki con Yggdrasil. Pero no fue así. De hecho, ese hilo invisible que le daba un tirón cada que una predicción venía se volvió más grueso y colorido.

Durante una semana entera los colores de la alegría de Ymir tocaron la nieve blanca y la gente devota cantó agradeciendo a su Dios. También al oráculo que había logrado contentarlo e invitarlo a estar con ellos.

Ninguna persona notó un cambio, ni si quiera los monjes con los que convivía a diario y aquello hizo que la felicidad inundara los poros de Loki. Seguía teniendo visiones incluso había recuperado los detalles de ellas que antaño perdiera.

Entonces, si el poder permanecía con él a pesar de que había roto la regla más importante para mantenerlo, eso significaba que ya no habría impedimento alguno para el romance entre Thor y él. Estaba tan agradecido que se enclaustro durante una semana entera para adorar a Ymir.

—Creí que me habías dejado —lamentó el rubio pegándolo más a él con los brazos.

—Esto es un regalo y uno así de grande debe tener una respuesta —respondió Loki propinando besos en el cuello del otro.

Como tenían tiempo, no apresuraron su huida y empezaron a considerar el hablar con Laufey, pues en realidad no había algo tangible o abstracto ya que les negara el estar juntos. Planearon una fecha y Thor solicitó una audiencia.

Cuando esta llegó, no sólo estaba allí el monarca sino Gärdu y el Sumo Sacerdote. Si bien querían que el Triunvirato aprobara su relación, habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían ir uno por uno. Aunque por supuesto que estos no lo habían considerado prudente siendo que el príncipe heredero había dicho que era asunto de estado y que el oráculo también estaría presente.

—Exponga su caso, alteza —demandó Laufey.

Thor volteó la cabeza hacia Loki y este supo lo que quería cuando le extendió el brazo derecho, el cual estaba más cerca de él. El hechicero le tomó la mano y juntos avanzaron hacia los tres tronos en los que se sentaban sus jueces.

Aquello causó un evidente pánico en los jötuns, así fue que el único que quedó en su asiento fue el General mientras que el Sumo Sacerdote comenzó a rezar a Ymir por la afrenta que se acaba de cometer.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —Laufey estaba histérico y se paseaba mirándolos como con fuego crepitando desde sus cuencas oculares—. ¡Suelta al oráculo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—Padre —proclamó Thor—, amo a Loki.

—¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo por su nombre? —vociferó el sacerdote—. Esto amerita un castigo, ¡usted ha mancillado la pureza del oráculo al tocarlo y al tratarlo como un jötun normal!

—Y yo amo a Thor —aseveró Loki, pasando sus ojos por cada uno de los tres, como retándolos a que desestimaran sus sentimientos como lo habían hecho con Thor—. Y ya consumamos nuestro amor.

—¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡Malditos desagradecidos!

El monarca se acercó con pasos fuertes y la mandíbula apretada queriendo golpearlos, pero Thor reaccionó y con _Rompehielos_ creó una barrera de rayos. Él y el sacerdote prometían la destrucción de Jotunheim en las facciones de su faz.

Sentenciaban que acaban de echarlo todo a perder.

—¡Loki sigue teniendo visiones, sus poderes no han fallado!

Aquello hizo callar a los otros, aunque se veían entre ellos de forma significativa.

—Así es, lo que hicimos fue desde antes de que mi baile en Utgard trajera los colores de Ymir a Jotunheim.

De nuevo parecieron discutir entre ellos en silencio con miradas profundas.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Gärdu parecía el más sereno así que le refirieron a él todo lo concerniente a Loki—. Retírense, el Triunvirato ha de decidir esto a solas.

Estaban eufóricos cuando salieron de la sala. El rubio ya había comenzado a solicitar que adornaran una habitación nueva en palacio, porque estar sin Loki un minuto más lo estaba matando, así que dirigió a este hasta aquel lugar que a partir de ese instante compartirían.

Volvieron a sumergirse en el toque del otro y así estuvieron hasta que la noche ya estaba más que avanzada. Casi daba el otro día cuando enredados en los miembros del otro cayeron dormidos.

Tal vez fue la dosis excesiva de felicidad o la innata confianza que tenía Thor en Gärdu y que Loki a su vez tenía en Thor, que no sospecharon nada. Que no previeron nada y cuando Loki tuvo una visión aquella noche, ya alguien lo estaba sacando a rastras de su habitación mientras que contemplaba cómo Thor era retenido por sus camaradas y despojado de _Rompehielos_ por el mismo Laufey quien ahora lo llevaba del cabello, exhibiéndolo por los pasillos de palacio ante la corte.

Lo tormentoso no fue divisar al llegar a la plaza central cómo estaban preparando una hoguera, sino entender que ya jamás volvería a estar en los brazos de Thor; que jamás escucharía sus ronquidos como nanas al dormir o que jamás podría decirle "te amo" acompañado de un beso en su mejilla.

Lo peor era que no podía decir adiós a su sol.

Lo peor era que sería lanzado a un lugar en donde nunca podría alcanzarlo.

Gritó y sus gritos se hicieron oír hasta donde Thor estaba, con grilletes y una mordaza. Los truenos mataban a sus carceleros pero después de que estos eran carbonizados venían otros a reemplazarlos.

Él luchaba y se retorcía, casi como si las flamas fueran las que estuvieran subiendo por sus piernas y no las de Loki, a quien le estaban obligando a ver morir.

Jamás había podido imaginar un destino más cruel que ese. La muerte no se comparaba con el ácido de la impotencia que lo carcomía por no ir al encuentro de su amado y liberarlo de aquel martirio.

Agonía. Él estaba agonizando y Thor lo estaba percibiendo en carne propia; no sabía cómo pero en el momento en que Loki diera su último aliento él también lo haría. Escuchar cómo Laufey lo llamaba "puta" y cómo el Sumo Sacerdote proclamaba que hacían eso para redimirse con Ymir por su afrenta, desconectó algo en él.

Para cuando recuperó la conciencia. Había aniquilado en su totalidad a la guardia real y acababa de meterse entre el fuego para tomar el cuerpo maltrecho de Loki. Lloró al ver las ampollas y la carne púrpura tirando a negra pegada a los huesos de su amor. Lloró por el olor fétido tan distinto al aroma a lirios que hacía unas horas percibiera en el hechicero. Lloró al oír los gemidos de dolor que aún emitía el semi-cadáver.

Lloró porque sabía que él debía acabarlo.

Apuntó un trueno directo al corazón y lo detuvo.

…

Cada miembro del Triunvirato tuvo muertes aún más atroces y lentas que las del hechicero a manos de las llamas. Todos fueron torturados, desmembrados y aguijoneados por los rayos de Thor. Y después siguió el imperio.

Tal como predijo Loki una vez, toda bondad en él pereció al matarlo.


End file.
